Mission: Finding a Valentine!
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: Team 7 receives a mission to help a young lady find a boyfriend to spend the Valentine's Day with her, and Sakura thinks this is the perfect opportunity for her to find herself a boyfriend too! There's just one person who isn't very pleased with all of this… ONE-SHOT


.

.

.

 **MISSION: FINDING A VALENTINE!**

.

.

.

''…What?''

''This has to be a joke''

''I find it totally understandable, I would do the same!'' Sakura nodded a few times.

Two heads turned to her, one with an incredulous face and one shocked.

''What?'' she asked, confused.

''This is ridiculous, I'm not doing this.'' Sasuke said, turning his back to the Hokage and making his way to the door.

''Don't you turn your back to me, Uchiha!'' Tsunade gritted her teeth, one hand hitting the table in discontent.

Sasuke stopped near the door, but didn't turn back to her.

''Nah, we don't even need him!'' Sakura reassured her sensei ''the person who really understands about boys is right _here!''_ she pointed to herself with a smug smile.

Sasuke grunted and turned to face them, leaning against the door and crossing his arms.

''But, Baa-chan!'' Naruto objected with a doleful expression ''I also need to find someone to spend Valentine's Day with _me!_ I can't waste any second trying to find a date for someone _else!''_

Tsunade rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples.

''I don't care what your plans are, this is a mission and the three of you are leaving to meet her at her house _right now_!'' she commanded, rising from her chair with an unpleased face.

''Where is it, exactly?'' Sakura asked.

''In the Land of Clouds, it's not that near so I suggest you all start moving!'' she clasped twice and sat back on her chair, taking the first sheet of paper she could find - it was not hard, there were plenty needing her attention - and pretended to be working on it so the three of them would leave at once.

Sakura turned to the two boys with a wide smile and clasped twice too:

''Welp, you heard what she said! Meet you two at the gates in one hour! Chop-chop!'' and skipped out of the room. Leaving a depressed Naruto and a very displeased Sasuke, with a big scowl on his face, behind.

.

.

.

''AAAA YOU'RE HERE!'' the beautiful, cheerful and young brunette screamed as she saw the three ninjas entering the gate of her property - which, Sakura thought, was bigger than the houses of all of her friends put together.

''Hiiii!'' Sakura greeted, almost as excited as she was.

''I can't believe this, I'm just so happy!'' she hugged Sakura tight, as if they had been friends forever, and then did the same to Naruto. When she turned to hug Sasuke, though, she stopped and gaped ''Oh my God, who is this devilishly handsome man?''

Sasuke coughed, slightly uncomfortable, and looked to the side.

''Pff devilishly handsome? Teme?'' Naruto mocked ''well, what he might have to spare in looks I guarantee that he doesn't have in anything else!'' he came closer to her to whisper on her ear '' _anything at all!''_

Sakura punched his stomach and shoved him aside, rolling her eyes.

''So, Anya-chan! I heard you want some help finding someone special to date and spend the Valentine's Day with, is that…. Right?'' she stopped and made a face as she noticed how the brunette kept on staring bluntly at Sasuke, analyzing his every detail as someone would do to a masterpiece, and paid no attention to her. She took her by the arm gently, hearing her loud and short complaint, and then whispered ''don't waste your time with him, he doesn't pay attention to any girl in the world'' and said with an even lower voice ''in my opinion, he plays for the other team! If you get what I mean'' and nodded slowly, looking at her knowingly.

Anya stared at her with wide eyes and looked from her to Sasuke a few times - which made Sasuke wonder what Sakura had just said to her - and then sighed, nodding in acceptance.

''What a shame, he's very hot''

Sakura smiled and agreed.

''But well, have you got anyone in mind?'' she asked, knowing now that she had the girl's full attention.

The brunette shook her head.

''I'm kinda shy, you know? So I don't go out often, meaning I don't know many guys'' she lowered her head ''I never even had a boyfriend! And I'm turning 21 this year!'' she looked at them with tearful eyes.

Sakura almost cried herself, taking her hands in hers to comfort her, feeling exactly what she felt. She too was turning 21 that year.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed at that ridiculous teenager drama in front of him.

''We'll find you some options, we've still got two weeks before Valentine's Day. Just tell us if there are any specific requirements'' he tried to cut the conversation short.

Anya's eyes brightened and she called them inside to the living room, where there was a table set with tea and a variety of sweets.

''Make yourself at home! '' she said with a smile.

''Oh trust me, I will!'' Naruto exclaimed, taking the closest seat and filling his plate with two of each sweets.

Sakura coughed to try to hide a short laugh.

''Well, I don't mean to sound shallow, but I do want a good-looking guy, you know?'' she started, sitting in front of Sakura. Sasuke decided not to take a seat.

The pinkette took a small piece of paper and started to take notes.

''And he should be kinda tall too, I don't want a guy who is too short!'' she added.

''How tall?'' Sakura asked.

''Around 6 feet tall preferably!''

''Whaaaat, do you want to kiss him or use him to grab fruit on trees?!'' she asked, astonished.

Anya looked to the ceiling with a dreamy look.

''I just find tall guys so attractive'' she explained.

''Oh well'' Sakura considered that for a moment, then turned to the blonde ''Naruto! Add to the list of things we need to buy: a tape measure!''

''This is ridiculous'' she heard Sasuke say and made an angry face at his direction, but thankfully Anya hadn't paid attention to his words.

''Alright, what else?''

She had to think for a little while.

''He should know how to cook!'' Naruto suggested in between bites.

Anya looked at him with bright eyes.

''That's true! That way he can cook delicious things for me!''

Sakura took notes of that with a smile.

''He must be charming too'' the brunette added.

''And polite!'' Sakura commented.

''He must smell good too'' Naruto suggested with his voice muffled because of the large bowl full of condensed milk he was drinking straight from.

''Yeah smell is something very important'' Sakura agreed.

''He should be strong!''

''But not too much so that it gets ugly''

''Precisely! And he must be romantic too!''

''The type of guy who brings you flowers and says you look beautiful!''

''Yes!'' Anya released a high-pitched scream of excitement.

Sasuke grumbled and rolled his eyes.

''He must like puppies too! Cause when we marry I want to have many puppies!''

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, then took notes of that too.

''And his parents must be nice because I don't want to deal with a clingy family!''

''Anything else? Like a Royal Title and a white horse?''

Both girls looked annoyed at Sasuke.

''Don't mind him, he doesn't understand a thing about girls and dating and relationships!'' Sakura shoved a hand in his direction without looking at him ''Alright, we have a lot to work with now, so we should get started!''

Anya stood up with an eager look.

''I'll show you your rooms and we can talk more tonight then!''

Sakura gave both boys an excited glance, she couldn't wait to meet all the suitors! Perhaps she could even find someone for herself?

.

.

.

''Next''

''What?! Wait, nooooo…'' but the young lad was already walking away from the portable booth they had set up in the middle of the plaza with a sad look ''he was a _very good_ suitor, you know?!'' she demanded.

Sasuke didn't reply. He wouldn't say aloud that the way the man was ogling Sakura had him almost to lose control and crush his flirtatious face. What was even worse was that Sakura seemed quite oblivious to the way he was looking at her, and was even falling for his cheap wooing!

Sakura understood that she would get no reply and simply sighed in discontent, taking a look at the two lists in front of her, one with the qualities they were looking for in men and the other one - still blank - with the possible suitors.

''This is going to be harder than I thought'' she admitted, taking a look at the big clock in the center of the village to check how long they had been there - only two hours, she mourned - before letting her head fall on the table in front of her ''and there aren't many men showing up to try to apply, you think Naruto is doing his job handing out the leaflets I drew?''.

Sasuke had seen Naruto on a ramen restaurant trying out every flavor they had in order to tell if they really had the 'Best Ramen in the World' as they claimed, but he knew that wouldn't make Sakura's mood any better, so he decided to keep that information to himself.

''Why is it that all awesome boys are either taken or have hearts of stone like you?'' she asked, more to herself than to him, her head still resting on the table and her eyes closed.

''That's not true'' he meant he didn't have a heart of stone, but she didn't understand it that way.

''You're right, but the ones who aren't like that have set up too high standards that we, common girls, will never achieve''.

He took the piece of paper next to her head and raised it in front of her.

''You want to talk about high standards?!''

Sakura hit his shoulder lightly and burst into laughter so hard that her belly started to hurt.

He didn't know exactly why, but Sasuke felt extremely proud of himself knowing that the reason for her wide smile and laughter was him.

.

.

.

''Hey, Sakura-san!'' she heard a female voice call her and turned to see Anya on the other side of the corridor, dark except for the light coming from the candle she was holding and from the light coming from the room in front of which Anya stood ''come here!''.

Sakura had to suppress an ''wow'' when she entered the girl's room: it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen, with musical instruments, stuffed animals, dolls, paintings and all types of decor she could possibly think of. A young girl's dream room.

Anya sat on her bed and tapped the place right next to her, inviting Sakura to join her.

''You already told me that today wasn't really a success, but I would like to hear more about the guys that did show up today! What were they like?''

''Well… none filled every requirement, some couldn't even cook noodles, some were so thin that I was scared I would break them when we shook hands to greet each other, but the majority was actually very suitable, except that they weren't as tall as you want, most of them were around 5,7 feet, which made them unsuitable according to the list'' she sighed ''but they were pretty nice''.

Anya bit her lower lip.

''Do you think we can make it until Valentine's Day?''

Sakura considered it for a moment. In fact, she wanted to say 'I'm pretty sure we can't' but Anya was a client so she was supposed to do her best to make sure that mission was a success.

''What I can assure you is that I'll make everything in my power to find the perfect guy for you'' she smiled at her, reassuringly.

Anya smiled widely at her and then came closer.

''Then I'll tell you why I'm so desperate to find someone until that specific date!''

Sakura widened her eyes and looked at her expectantly, looking around quickly to make sure no one was around - she had a feeling that this information was very confidential.

''Have you ever heard of the 21-years-old curse?'' Sakura shook her head ''my grand-aunt is very old and she never married, she said this is because of the 21-years-old curse, that says that if a young girl has never dated until she turns 21 years old, she will never get married in her whole life!''

''That's terrible!'' Sakura's expression was of pure shock.

''I know, right?!'' Anya felt calmer knowing that Sakura too believed in the curse, for everyone else she had spoken to about this had said that this was crazy and these things didn't exist. She was so lucky she had found someone as smart as she was that also believed in such curses! ''But fear not! Not everything is lost!'' Sakura looked at her eagerly ''it is known that if you are kissed by the person you love and who loves you back under a full moon on Valentine's Day, the curse is broken and you two are bound to live happily ever after and get married!''

''That actually makes sense!'' Sakura agreed.

''It does! Which is why this is my last chance, because if I couldn't find a boyfriend in 20 years, I doubt I'll make it until my birthday, I _need_ the blessing from the moon!''

''Me too, honestly'' Sakura said, pouting like a child ''but Valentine's Day is only two weeks from now, how are we to make someone fall in love with us so quickly?!''

''With our beauty, charisma and talent, of course! Who could possibly resist us?''

Sakura forced a smile. She could name a list of people who could resist her - and already had!

''I don't think we have much of a choice so let's do this!'' Sakura clasped her hands together with a determined look ''how about we do the following: instead of trying to fit someone in the list we've made, I'll go out with the guys and present to you a list of the ones that suit you most according to what I've learned from you and what you look for in a guy! This way we don't end up excluding some nice suitors just because they don't fit a couple of the things on the list!''

Anya shrieked and clapped.

''Sounds great!''

Sakura sighed in relief, things should probably get a little harder if she would have to talk and judge each guy, but at least this way she could also see if she could find someone for herself! Good thing Anya had told her about this curse tonight, otherwise she would run the risk of ending up like an old single lady, and oh Sakura didn't even want to think about that!

.

.

.

''It's not a stupid idea!''

Sasuke didn't even bother to reply.

''It isn't!'' she repeated ''what better chance do we have?''

''We are still on Day 2, more guys will show up until Valentine's Day'' he reasoned.

''But we need to find guys for us _before_ then, it takes a little time to fall in love!''

Sasuke frowned and looked at her.

'' _Us?''_

Sakura brought both hands to her mouth.

''I mean, for Anya'' she tried to correct, but Naruto had heard it too and was already chocking with his cookies.

''Sakhurf-chann! Whuf do you meanf by uf?''

Sakura sighed and decided to tell them everything Anya had told her the night before. The look Sasuke gave her after she was done, though, made her wish she hadn't.

''Please tell me you're joking'' he begged.

''I'm not!'' she raised her head up high. Of course he wouldn't understand, he's a boy! Ugh, why did she even bother to tell him?

''Sakura, this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, and I spend most of the time every day listening to Naruto''

''Hey!'' he complained, his mouth now full of brownies.

''Well, I'm not taking any chances!'' she determined ''If you boys want to be useful, help me select the best guys among the ones we interview today so I can have a talk with them!'' having said that, she turned her back to her teammates and made her way to the portable booth.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's scowl.

''What's that face?''

The Uchiha grunted, but said nothing.

.

.

.

''It really isn't that big of a deal'' the man brought a hand to his neck, embarrassed, but at the same time feeling strangely calm with this girl's presence.

''Of course it is!'' Sakura reassured him, looking at his face with a mix of surprise and awe.

''I wish I had had the chance to have Tsunade-sama as my sensei too, she is a true role model for all of us medical ninjas!''

''I know right?! She's such a badass!'' Sakura agreed, feeling more excited every minute they spent together and he told her all about himself ''and how is it in the clinic in here? What do you do?''

They were walking outside of the village, to a clearing. For a village where most of the days were cloudy, that day was surprisingly pleasant: it was warm and sunny, a gentle breeze was softly blowing and the birds were singing and flying high on the light blue sky.

''Well, we see to all this area, our clinic is the only one around so all the population from here is treated by us. It's good because I get to know everyone!'' he released a short laugh, smiling at her the whole time as they made their way to a bench under a tree ''but I treat mostly children, they're my specialty, I simply adore children!''

Sakura turned to face him when they took a seat on the bench, so she could get a better look at his face.

''This is just SO CUTE AND ADORABLE! Oh my God!''

He laughed again, his cheeks turning a little red, and Sakura couldn't hide a squeak of excitement at how cute he was.

''But what about you? Why is such a pretty and sweet lady like you looking for someone to be your Valentine? I bet there are plenty of guys falling to your feet back where you come from'' he turned to look at her eyes and she noticed how beautifully green his eyes were.

''Ha! I wish!'' she ironized, laughing to herself and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear ''unfortunately, though, it is not me who wants to find a Valentine, I'm actually on a mission'' Sakura twisted her mouth and lowered her head, suddenly finding the wood underneath her skin very interesting ''I'm trying to find possible suitors for my client, Anya, she is the one who is looking for a date to spend Valentine's Day with her'' she admitted.

''Oh, I see'' he turned his body so he too was facing her, then he brought a finger under her chin to lift her face so she would look at him in the eyes ''and have I passed the test?'' he provoked, smiling at her.

''Hell yes!'' she said without thinking, then realized how childish she must have sounded and closed her eyes tight of shame.

What she wasn't expecting was to feel his chakra getting closer, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that he was closing his and leaning closer to her, their lips so close… so close…

''Sakura!'' the voice calling her sounded so angry that she jumped on her seat, scared, and put some distance between them.

''Uh? Oh, Sasuke-kun'' she greeted, her cheeks turning violently red as she realized what almost happened ''what are you doing here?''

''What _I'm_ doing here? I couldn't find you anywhere so I came looking for you'' furious onyx eyes stared at the man standing next to his teammate.

''Oh'' Sasuke was looking for her? She remembered clearly having told them she would meet some of the suitors that day ''Kaya and I decided to take a walk so we could talk''

Sasuke looked skeptically at them.

''Well, talking is over'' he stated ''we're going back to the village'' he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her.

''Hey, wait!'' she protested, but before she could even think about doing something else, Kaya stepped in between the two of them and released Sakura's arm from Sasuke's grip.

''You don't tell her what to do!'' he said resolutely to Sasuke's back, still standing in between the two.

''It's alright, Kaya, sometimes Sasuke-kun can be a little-'' she couldn't finish her sentence because in a second Sasuke turned to them and Sakura saw that his eyes were red, Mangekyo staring straight into Kaya's green eyes ''Ooookay, we're getting a little too carried away right now! That's enough, Sasuke'' she said firmly, her heart starting to race, pounding inside her chest in fear.

But Sasuke did not avert his eyes from the man standing in front of him, looking at him with deadly eyes.

''Kaya, please leave me to talk to him, I'll meet you later'' she touched his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would have the good sense of leaving before the Uchiha got seriously mad. Red eyes followed her every movement, eyebrows furrowing when she touched him.

''You stay away from her'' Sasuke advised, taking one step ahead so he was now inches from the other man.

''Okay, that's enough'' Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke, putting some distance between the two of them, and then looked back at Kaya ''Please leave''.

The man kept staring at Sasuke for a little longer before turning and walking away from them.

When he was at a safe distance, Sakura punched Sasuke's chest, but he didn't even flinch.

''What is wrong with you?!'' she demanded, eyes wide with indignation.

''With _me?!_ You were supposed to be finding someone for Anya and here I find you almost kissing that bastard!''

''Oh excuse you, sir! We were simply talking and I had everything under control!''

''I could see you did'' he looked angrily at her.

''Why do you even care anyway?! I did tell you that I was also trying to find someone for me and now you might have ruined everything between Kaya and I with your ignorant and stupid ways!'' she accused, her face red again, but this time because of anger.

''So now you're going to kiss any man that shows himself willing because of a stupid superstition?''

''It is not a superstition, it's super real, okay?!''

''Of course it is''

''Just let me be!'' she shouted ''Since when do you care about me or about what I do?! For years all I wanted was you, and you just threw me aside like a piece of trash, so don't try to act like a concerned teammate now!'' she cried out, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke took a step back. She might not have noticed, but her words had hurt him like a hundred daggers.

But she was right.

He had never shown any affection towards her, even when she promised him everlasting love and happiness by her side. What right did he have of feeling angry that she was moving on?

Red eyes turned back to dark.

''You are right'' he replied simply.

Sakura let out a sigh, disappointed. He was unbelievable.

She waited to see if he was going to say something else, but he didn't. Wiping the tears from her face and straightening her face, she turned her back to him and started to walk back to the village.

And Sasuke decided it was not his right to stop her, even though watching her back as she walked away from him crushed his heart.

.

.

.

The rest of the days went by as smoothly as they could: Naruto trying out every dish in the entire village - and because of Valentine's Day celebration there was a big variety of them for him to try - while Sasuke made sure everything was going well for the celebration, because Anya hadn't made her choice yet, though she did seem to show extra affection to a certain young man, who happened not to have any of the qualities she had required for her suitors - in fact, he was as far from a Prince Charming as one could get -, but he was so funny that kept her laughing non-stop whenever they were together, which was probably the reason why she always wanted to spend time with him. Sakura, having completed her list and seeing as everything was going well with Anya, decided to spend some more time with Kaya, so they could get to know each other better.

He was sweet, kind, good with children, funny and extremely polite and charming, there was not a single thing she could say she didn't like about him. In fact, the only thing that kept him from being the perfect man that has all the qualities in that list was that he wasn't 6 feet tall.

Why was it then that her heart didn't beat as fast for him as it did for a certain man with dark hair and onyx eyes, she wondered.

.

.

.

When Valentine's Day finally arrived, the entire village was in celebration: those who had a Valentine were sharing the joy of having a significant other, and those who didn't were complaining that life was very unfair and that this celebration shouldn't even exist. Even Naruto felt kind of depressed, but for a whole other reason: he had bet with the owner of the Ramen shop that he could eat 50 bowls of ramen in 30 minutes and he lost, which meant he wasn't going to get free ramen there for the rest of his life, unfortunately.

But his depression didn't last long. After all, he was Naruto.

''How do you feel after a mission being accomplished?'' he smiled at Sasuke, sitting next to him on the roof of one of the houses, watching people walk around the plaza.

''Hn'' he wasn't in the mood for conversation, all those days of Sakura barely talking to him - and worse, spending time with that idiot she had met - had made him think deeply about his choices in life and what he wanted from that day on for himself.

''It sounds like both girls got what they wanted'' Naruto commented, laying on the roof to watch the moon in the sky ''Anya is having lots of fun with that weirdo she fell in love with and it seems like Kaya is going to ask Sakura to be his Valentine and stay with him, helping with the clinic and all that stuff'' he sighed ''I wish Sakura wouldn't stay here with him, though, she's a sister to me and life in Konoha wouldn't be the same without her'' he admitted, making a sad face ''but most of all, I want her to be happy, so if she decides to stay here with him and that is what she really wants, then I'm happy too'' Naruto smiled and turned to the side ''Right, Sas- uh? Sasuke?''.

But he was alone on the roof.

.

.

.

Sakura was walking slowly on one of the empty streets far from the plaza where people were celebrating Valentine's Day, lost in thoughts. She had just decided to go check on Anya to see if everything was okay with her when she sensed a familiar chakra approaching and waited until Sasuke stood in front of her.

''Hey'' she greeted, a sad smile on her lips.

He said nothing, but tried to read her whole face, searching for answers.

''Why are you staring at me? It's almost midnight, shouldn't you be at the celebration?'' she asked, hitting him lightly on the shoulder in a playful way.

''I could ask you the same'' he replied.

She shrugged.

''Kaya wanted to talk to me, I'm coming from his clinic''.

Sasuke felt an invisible hand hold his heart tight, the pain in his chest was real and it hurt very bad.

''You're not staying here, are you?'' he asked, finally.

Sakura looked to the side, avoiding his eyes.

''Sakura, please'' _Please don't leave me._

''Why do you even care?'' she demanded, green eyes finally meeting dark ones.

He had given that much thought the last few days and, finally, he had come to a conclusion about what had always been obvious, but he was too blind to admit. Saying that aloud, though, was a harder task.

The clock in the center of the town struck.

''Because hn hn hn'' he murmured in a whim.

''Because what?'' she frowned, stepping closer to him and turning an ear at his direction.

He sighed.

''Because hn hn hn!'' he said again, feeling rather embarrassed now as he realized how hard it was for him to utter those words.

Sakura smiled, she had an idea of what he might be meaning, but she wanted him to say it aloud, of course.

''I don't understand, can you please repeat?'' she asked innocently, looking at him with bright and cheerful green eyes.

Instead, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, the other hand resting on her neck.

The clock was striking for the last time when their lips finally met, and their chakra started to spike and encircle them like a violent wind, the energy so strong that it could be felt from miles away.

They only parted when their lungs begged for air, but Sasuke still kept her close, getting lost in the green of her eyes.

''Do you understand now?'' he asked.

''Hmmm'' she pretended to be thinking hard ''I think I need at least one more kiss, just to be sure I got the message!'' she smiled playfully at him, and he couldn't help but to smile back at her, uniting their lips once more in an even more passionate kiss.

When they parted again, Sakura couldn't stop giggling of happiness.

''Are you happy?'' he asked, smiling himself.

Sakura's expression then froze and it turned from blissful to shocked.

''Oh my God, the clock! It's past midnight! I'VE LOST MY ONLY CHANCE, NOW THE MOON WON'T BLESS ME!'' she shouted, then released herself from his embrace and crossed her arms ''Couldn't you have done that ONE MINUTE before midnight?!'' she demanded, and Sasuke couldn't help but to find her angry face extremely adorable.

''Don't worry, it's not midnight yet, it's still Valentine's Day'' he assured, smiling from the corner of his mouth.

''It is not!'' she insisted ''the clock struck twelve times and the fireworks were already shot!''

''I might have played with the town's clock a bit and set it 10 min ahead of time''

Sakura looked confused.

''And why would you do that?''

He shrugged and smirked.

''A certain owner of a Ramen shop might have paid me to change the time on that clock so he wouldn't lose a bet''

Sakura still looked shocked in his direction for a little while, then smiled at his mischievous ways, pointing at him accusingly.

''Naruto is going to kill you'' she said with a wide smile on her mouth, coming closer to him again and throwing her arms around his neck.

''He will never know'' he smiled back at her, pressing his forehead against hers ''so you won't stay, right?''

Sakura smirked.

''I never intended to'' she told him, then added, kissing the tip of his nose ''don't think you're getting rid of me that easily, Mr. Uchiha!''

Sasuke felt a little confused, but most of all he felt completely relieved.

''I never intend to get rid of you'' he assured her ''especially now that we are bound to live happily ever after''

Sakura's eyes sparkled and she giggled, and Sasuke asked himself how could he have resisted her for so long.

The last wave of fireworks colored the sky, but neither Sakura nor Sasuke paid any attention to it.

They were enjoying their own little piece of heaven together.

.

.

.

''Thank you all so much, I wouldn't have made it without you!'' Anya thanked, holding Sakura's hand tight and looking emotionally at the three of them.

''Actually, you would, you found this thing you now call 'boyfriend' by yourself'' Naruto commented, scratching his face lightly. Sakura hit him in the stomach with her elbow.

''No need to thank us, Anya-chan! I'm glad you and Ryuk-san are getting along so well! I wish you two the best of luck and I hope you two are very happy together!'' she said, smiling warmly at the couple.

''Thank you so much, Sakura-san!'' Anya took a step closer to Sakura and looked to the sides to make sure the boys weren't listening to them before whispering in her ear ''Now that everything ended up well and given we are now good friends, I feel like I must tell you! Last night I heard a woman say that if you don't have children before you're 25 your husband is bound to leave you and you'll die alone! We must keep an eye wide open and hurry up!''

Sakura almost choked with shock.

''You gotta be kidding me! Really?!'' she asked, gaping at the brunette.

''Sakura, let's go'' Sasuke interfered, knowing that the longer they stayed there, the more nonsense that girl would tell Sakura - who would obviously believe in everything she heard.

''Nooo, but wait!'' she tried to object, but he was already pulling her by the hand away from the house, Naruto following them happily with his bag full of sweets and waving goodbye to the couple.

''Sasuke-kunnnnnnnn, now I'll never know how to stop you from leaving me if I don't have children before I'm 25!'' she said after they were already far from the village, pouting her lips like a child and looking up at him with begging eyes.

Sasuke turned to her so suddenly that if she didn't have ninja reflexes she would have hit her face on his chest. She looked up at him and he smiled at her before placing a short and soft kiss on her lips.

''I wouldn't worry about that if I were you'' he said, and she smiled widely at him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

''HEY, HEY, HEY!'' Naruto shouted, looking shocked in their direction ''WHAT IS ALL OF THAT ABOUT?!''

''We should hurry up!'' Sakura said cheerfully ''it's a long way until we make it back to Konoha! And I know Sasuke-kun just really wants to talk to you about your bet with the old man from the Ramen restaurant'' she said, skipping ahead of them and sticking out her tongue at Sasuke playfully.

''What? What about it?'' Naruto asked, confused.

 _Geez, Sakura_ _…_

.

.

.

''He loved her, of course, but better than that, he _**chose** _her, _day after day. Choice: that was the thing.'' - Sherman Alexie._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The end!

* * *

AAAAAAAAA Thank you so much for making it hereeeee!

Thanks a lot for reading it and I REAAAAALLY do hope you had as much reading this as I had writing it Hahahahaahhaa! Here in Brazil we are going to celebrate something we call Couple's Day soon, it's on June 12th, so I thought I might as well post something cute (I TRIED!) to kinda celebrate it!

CAUSE I'LL CELEBRATE IT ALONE AT HOME EATING ICE CREAM AND WATCHING NETFLIX AAAAAAAAA

Hopefully NEXT YEARRRRR is gonna be THE YEAR that I'll find myself a boyfriend to spend Couple's Day with me! Hahahaha

Anyway, back to the subject

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THISSS!

Please leave me a review? 3 I love hearing from you guys so much! I already made some very good friends in here and I would feel super happy to read what you guys have to say!

Many kisses!


End file.
